


China

by fish_from_murderland



Series: O Motherland [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, History, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_from_murderland/pseuds/fish_from_murderland
Summary: China, through the ages.





	China

We are a young people  
Newly awakened on these fertile lands  
Building, learning  
While others sleep on  
Getting a head start in the creation  
Making our place at the world’s dawn  
-  
We are a glorious people  
Laden with power  
Shining at the top of the world  
Proud, but forgiving  
They bow to us  
Call us all-knowing  
And we give them knowledge  
In return for their gold  
-  
We are a prospering people  
Living in wealth and splendour  
They worship us still  
Looking at us for praise  
But we don’t need them  
Don’t want their foolish ideas  
So we shut them out  
Buried ourselves in our gold  
-  
We are the remnants of a dying world  
Left behind on the other shore  
Once glorious  
Once beautiful  
And we’re still running  
Still trying to catch on  
(We were great once  
But now, only in songs)  
-  
We are the rising star  
Regaining our ancient glory  
Always toiling  
Always the first, fastest, best  
It’s what they see anyway  
Not our failures, the uncharted deaths  
But we are ambitious, brave  
And with that, our future awaits

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://dutchcementmixer.tumblr.com  
> I reblogs shit and make headcanons.


End file.
